What's Opera Arnold 2: Carmen
by humble
Summary: A story based on the Opera Carmen, in high school, Helga is being nice to Arnold's depressed mother, and he is beginning to like her, but then his old crush starts messing things up... -finished
1. Chapter 1: Visitors

This story is based on the Opera "Carmen", the same Carmen the kids performed during the episode "What's Opera Arnold?". Many of the roles have changed, many have stayed the same. It takes place during the kid's sophomore year in High School. I tried to make the speech poetic at times. If you don't know Carmen, that's probably better, the story is exciting and fun, you should enjoy. I don't own Hey Arnold, ok.  
  
  
  
Part 1: Visitors  
  
"Around two or so hours after the end of the school day, several guys would loiter around H. S. 118, waiting for their friends to be let out of sports activities. Today, it was Gerald, Harold, and Eugene, who were waiting for Arnold, and not having a pleasant time of it."  
  
HAROLD  
  
This smoke, I no longer can stand it!!!  
  
"Other than the guys, several girls also hung around the building, waiting for their friends to be let out. The smoke from their cigarettes filled the air."  
  
EUGENE  
  
Do as I, think not of the smoke, think of the people passing, and most certainly think of all the pretty ladies!  
  
HAROLD  
  
A girl with a mouth full of smoke has no appeal to me...  
  
EUGENE  
  
Then look at this one here, without the smoke.  
  
HAROLD  
  
Who is that pretty fem?  
  
"It was a very pretty girl who was walking by, her hair was long and golden, her eyes deep and blue, her lack of make-up made her beauty even more certain."  
  
GERALD  
  
You know not who that is?  
  
HAROLD  
  
I do not, but I care not. Look she comes this way, *gasp*, is it towards us? I will speak to her...  
  
EUGENE  
  
Harold shows no fear...  
  
GERALD  
  
Soon, he will...  
  
HAROLD  
  
Are you looking for me, my lovely one?  
  
GIRL  
  
Flatter yourself not, Pink Boy!!!  
  
HAROLD  
  
*gasp* You're... Helga?  
  
HELGA  
  
Who did you think I was? I'm gone for but two weeks and you fail to recognize me.  
  
GERALD  
  
*Laughs* Bubba's memory is short lived!  
  
HAROLD  
  
Silence!! Or your face, I will crush!  
  
GERALD  
  
You want to try?  
  
"Harold wasn't as big as he used to be, he had managed to lose weight towards the end of sixth grade. Gerald was a match for him."  
  
EUGENE  
  
Come now friends, let us not fight amongst ourselves, this pretty girl needs our help!  
  
HELGA  
  
Yes. I'm searching for Arnold.  
  
EUGENE  
  
He is not here yet, but please, tell us, how was your trip, how fare's Arnold's mother?  
  
HELGA  
  
Not well, for this reason, I bring him a message. But if he is not here, then I must away!  
  
HAROLD  
  
Stay madam! Stay with us, he will be coming very soon!!  
  
HELGA  
  
I have no time for this...  
  
"She quickly ran off, leaving a dazzled Harold, Eugene, and Gerald. Inside, a basketball skirmish was coming to a close, and Arnold and his team was coming out. Girls and guys surrounded him."  
  
CROWD  
  
Our heroes, our representatives on the court!! Our gratitude, we show in whatever ways you want us to!!  
  
"Arnold pushed his way through the crowd, he had turned into a handsome man, not extraordinarily stunning, but he had his share of flings."  
  
GERALD  
  
Good day Arnold, a girl has come asking for you.  
  
ARNOLD  
  
It was Helga?  
  
GERALD  
  
Yes, how did you know?  
  
ARNOLD  
  
I have been waiting for her to come back with news of my mother...  
  
EUGENE  
  
Explain the circumstances to us, why is Helga going to see your mother?  
  
ARNOLD  
  
*sigh* Well, since she has returned from her journey, mother has befriended Helga. They met at the boarding house, during my father's wake. Helga showed her a lot of compassion, although to this day, I know not why... Well, my mother now lives with her sister, but the grief is still overpowering. Helga decided to go visit her.  
  
EUGENE  
  
That was awfully nice of her.  
  
GERALD  
  
And very out of character.  
  
ARNOLD  
  
Helga can be extraordinarily nice sometimes.  
  
GERALD  
  
Well, definitely not often enough to earn her some respect.  
  
ARNOLD  
  
I no longer wish to speak of this, come, shall we play baseball...  
  
"They had as rousing a game as they could, but since last year, they had been missing two players. Sid and Stinky had joined some sort of gang, at least that's what Arnold thought it was. It was also a males only game most of the time. They had barely even started playing, when Grandpa rolled up in the Packard"  
  
GRANDPA  
  
You forgetting something shortman.  
  
"The back door to Grandpa's car opened and out came Arnie, Arnold's cousin on his mother's side."  
  
ARNOLD  
  
Oh, I almost forgot he was coming today.  
  
GRANDPA  
  
You DID forget he was coming today.  
  
"Grandpa rolled away, leaving Arnie with the other guys..."  
  
ARNOLD  
  
So, um, Arnie, how's my mother.  
  
ARNIE  
  
She sleeps a lot.  
  
ARNOLD  
  
Helga was at your house for some time...  
  
ARNIE  
  
Yeah.  
  
GERALD  
  
Well, I believe that you love her, correct?  
  
ARNIE  
  
No. Is Lila around?  
  
"There was a hush. None of the guys wanted to say much about Lila, they all liked her, some of them were jealous of Arnie cause she had liked him once. Arnold doubted that she'd still like him, considering her current way of life and all..."  
  
GERALD  
  
I doubt that option is still available to you...  
  
HAROLD  
  
Yeah, and if it was, I'd recommend you stay on your guard, nonetheless.  
  
"Arnie shrugged, and sat down against one of the buildings. Several guys grumbled, but continued playing. At the boarding house that night, Arnold had a serious discussion with Arnie..."  
  
ARNIE  
  
This is just cause you love her...  
  
ARNOLD  
  
I have no love for Lila, I have not for many years.  
  
ARNIE  
  
Then why bother me?  
  
ARNOLD  
  
Cause you'll get hurt.  
  
ARNIE  
  
I take care of myself.  
  
ARNOLD  
  
I do not mean she will cause you to feel the pain of love, I mean she might lead you to a place where your life will be at stake.  
  
ARNIE  
  
What do you mean?  
  
ARNOLD  
  
Some time has passed, since Lila was a saint. Her heart, it has turned from white to a very dark red. My love for her passed as did her love for others. Fear her, and fear her friends. My former comrades, the noble Sid and Stinky, followed her into a dark coalition. I have not heard of them much, but I do see things, dark things. I see them following an entourage in early hours of the morning. I see them carrying boxes, from one spot to the next. I dare not think what these boxes might contain, but I doubt they are sanctioned by the laws of this land. And at this entourage's head, I see Lila...  
  
ARNIE  
  
Perhaps I shall think this over some more.  
  
ARNOLD  
  
You do that, and be careful.  
  
  
  
All right, tell me how you think this is, and whether I should keep going. Also, if you want me to, I'll put a list of characters and what role they're filling in regard to the opera. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Lady Lila

I don't own Arnold and all that stuff  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Lady Lila  
"Arnold, Arnie, and their friends were hanging around outside the school a few days later. In spite of Arnold's warnings, Arnie still wanted to see Lila. As school ended, Arnold looked to see an entourage of girls and guys surrounding someone... Most of the girls were smoking, as usual. Arnold typically left around this time, if he wanted his lungs to stay intact, but he agreed to stay for Arnie."  
GUY CROWD  
They come, the girls, the beautiful girls. Our eyes, they follow the smoke, from the air, to their pretty mouths. Nothing more lovely, nothing more enticing. The smoke, it holds words, words of lovers, words of gossip, as it reaches towards the sky. Hark, here comes their leader, the Lady Lila!! Oh, little Lila...  
"Lila was an enticing sight to behold. Her hair was no longer in little bows, it flowed freely down her back. Her old freckles were now a minority on her face, but there were some, and they served to make her look even younger, and cuter. She wore a long, red dress that kept her covered, but made her shapely figure apparent."  
GUY CROWD  
Lila, Lila!! Sweet Lila, on this day please tell us, we all implore you, who do you love?  
LILA  
*sigh* Who I love, let it be known, is not amongst you.  
GUY CROWD  
Please, sweet Lila, then tell us, when will you love us?  
LILA  
I know not if I'll ever love any of you...  
"Arnie shoved his way through the crowd, and bowed in front of her."  
ARNIE  
Lila, you're even prettier than I imagined.  
LILA  
Who is this that presents himself so boldly to me?  
"Most of the guys started yelling at Arnie to get out of the way, but a raven-haired beauty that stood next to Lila spoke first."  
RHONDA  
Do you not remember this boy? It is Arnold's cousin...  
LILA  
I seem to recall. When I was a child, I fell for him, didn't I?  
ARNIE  
Yes, and I ask you please, do you still love me.  
"Lila hesitated for a moment, and then kept walking. Arnie followed her..."  
ARNIE  
You answer me not, do your actions reflect your thoughts?  
LILA  
This I must think of...  
"Lila then saw Arnold, who was sitting on a bench reading a book. He was the only guy not fawning over her."  
LILA  
Aaaa.... Love, it is a rebellious thing, it knows no law. My heart, it works mysteriously, to those who love me, I feel, I feel...  
ARNIE  
Yes?  
LILA  
Nothing. But to the one who shows me no love, it is he who pleases me.  
"There was a hush, followed by several gasps. Arnold took his eyes off his book, and looked directly into Lila's soft blue ones. He was transfixed at first, but then snapped back into reality and spoke."  
ARNOLD  
Umm... That's really nice Lila, but I, um...  
LILA  
*sigh* Love, love, love, love...  
EVERYONE  
Love knows no law, he keeps silent, and it pleases her.  
ARNOLD  
I'm sorry Lila, I just don't feel that way...  
LILA  
You please me even more, your lack of love, if you don't love me, then I love you...  
ARNOLD  
Then, what's the point?  
LILA  
You will see, for if I love you, then prend garde à toi*!  
EVERYONE  
Prend garde à toi!! Your lack of love pleases her, she loves you more...  
"Arnold looked at the crowed, and looked back at Lila, he started smirking, much to the dismay of a very angry Arnie. Lila smiled back, and danced away from him, her entourage following her. She pulled a rose out of her hair, and threw it back at him, then continued her journey. He bent over to pick it up..."  
REMAINING CROWD  
Prend garde à toi Arnold!  
"Helga and Phoebe were watching this the whole time..."  
HELGA  
That little jerk!!! Does he even deserve this thing?  
"She held out a letter."  
PHOEBE  
I'll admit I'm surprised Arnold took the flower, but if you don't give him that letter nothing is ever going to get done.  
HELGA  
*sigh* I hate it when you are right and it means I have to do something embarrasing. All right, I'm going... Hey Arnold!!!  
"Phoebe slipped away as Arnold walked in their direction. She nodded to Gerald, who proceeded to lead Arnie away from them."  
ARNOLD  
Hello Helga, how do you fare?  
HELGA  
I am doing very well, football head. I have some gifts for you from your mother. This letter, some money, and something else...  
ARNOLD  
What?  
HELGA  
Just read the letter!  
  
"Dear Arnold,  
  
How are you? Your friend Helga is very sweet, as usual. I don't know where'd I be without her. She has told me a lot of things, about you, and about her. I needed that, I didn't get to ask you enough questions during our last visit. I cannot believe all the wonderful, heroic things you've been during your whole life. Anyway, your aunt's asking about your cousin. He is a strange one I'll admit, Helga made fun of him at first, but then she stopped, I think she felt sorry for him or something. I heard all about those things you did, you know, saving your tree, finding that man's daughter, saving that turtle with your grandma...  
  
Most of the letter was just praising Arnold for his good deeds, until he finally saw something that interested him.  
  
Helga would kill me if she found out I wrote this part. She's done some things for you that you don't know about. She is a very nice girl, and I think she might have a crush on you. I don't wanna be choosing your girl for you and all, but just think about it."  
  
ARNOLD  
Aaahh... Well, that's that, I guess, so what is the last thing you have for me?  
HELGA  
Tis quite embarrasing. I fear for you, that flower you hold in your pocket.  
ARNOLD  
What this? I am still unsure of its meaning for me.  
HELGA  
Please Arnold, be careful!!  
ARNOLD  
All right, now, what is the last thing from my mother.  
"She hesitated, then bent over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He stood there shocked as she quickly ran away."  
ARNOLD  
Helga, wait!!!   
"Arnold really didn't know why he went to his grandpa for advice. He never told him anything good. Perhaps it helped him clear his mind, who knew..."  
GRANDPA  
Well, that is a humdinger isn't it? I guess the question is whether you like her or not.  
ARNOLD  
Sometimes she is so kind and sweet, and other times she is so cruel...  
GRANDPA  
You haven't answered the damn question!!  
ARNOLD  
I know not the answer!  
GRANDPA  
Then figure it out!!  
"That was the extent of his Grandpa's advice. Arnold was sitting up in his room, listening to music. He read the letter again."  
ARNOLD  
Mother... I don't even know her... I wonder...  
"Arnold opened a box in the back of his closet. Inside was a red shoe and a pink book. He looked at them for a second, and started reading the book He laughed, they were so corny, but what could you expect from a nine year old."  
ARNOLD  
Hmm... I wonder...  
"The next day, Arnold was smiling to himself. Arnie was scowling at him. As they were getting off the bus, he talked with his cousin."  
ARNOLD  
I'm not going to court Lila.  
ARNIE  
Really? That's good.  
ARNOLD  
Is that all you have to say. I am going to ask Helga if I may court her.  
GERALD  
HELGA!! Helga Pataki!?!  
ARNOLD  
I'll tell you all about it later. As for Lila, well...  
"He couldn't finish his last sentence as it was cut off by a piercingly, high-pitched scream..."  
  
*prend garde à toi - keep guard on yourself 


	3. Chapter 3: The Legendary Seduction

It was quiet a lengthy break. Summer started so I'll probably have another chapter up soon.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Legendary Seduction  
"Arnold, Gerald, and Arnie ran toward the direction of the screaming. They saw Lila and some girls running towards them, away from the screams. Arnold saw Harold chasing after them..."  
HAROLD  
Stop her!!! Don't let the wretch get away!  
"With a dark look in his eye, Arnie grabbed Lila by the arm as she ran past him..."  
LILA  
Release me at once knave!!!  
ARNIE  
That I will not do till I find out what events are transpiring here...  
HAROLD  
It was Lila here...  
GIRLS  
You lie!!! It was not Lila, it was Manuelita!  
"Behind Harold was another group of girls. They came forward and surrounded Arnie and Lila..."  
OTHER GIRLS  
Listen not to them good sir, it was Lila, she delivered the first blows!  
GIRLS  
Manuelita started the quarrel, she insulted our leader's taste in men...  
OTHER GIRLS  
You mean her taste in many men!!  
GIRLS  
But Lila ignored her, till Manuelita threw upon her a glass of blue, staining liquid!!!  
ARNIE  
Remove these women from me!!! Arnold, go see what is happening to Manuelita!!  
"Arnold headed in the direction that Harold pointed. Sure enough, there was crowd surrounding someone on the ground. Sheena and Phoebe were tending to the girl..."  
SHEENA  
I cannot handle this wound any longer. There's too much blood, I will faint soon.  
PHOEBE  
The nurse, we will require the nurse's assistance... but we cannot tell her what happened unless Manuelita wants us to. I will not be a rat today...  
ARNOLD  
What transpired here?  
PHOEBE  
See for yourself...  
"Arnold looked to see the young girl, with a huge gash in her arm..."  
ARNOLD  
*gasp* How did that happen?  
SHEENA  
The blow, of a knife, it came from Lila...  
"He turned around and ran back to tell Arnie. When he got there, Gerald and Arnie were having problems keeping Lila from escaping."  
ARNOLD  
Sir!! There were blows from a knife, and Lila gave them...  
ARNIE  
Tie up her pretty hands with this cord!!  
"After her hands were tied securely, Arnie lead her away from the crowd with Gerald and Arnold following."  
LILA  
So, this is how you will repay me for not loving you, pig!!!  
ARNIE  
Ha! Come on Gerald, let's go find the police, Arnold, you watch her!!  
"Arnie and Gerald left, and Lila smiled at Arnold."  
LILA  
These cords, they are too tight...  
ARNOLD  
If you want, I will loosen them for you.  
LILA  
You must let me escape!!  
ARNOLD  
Why would I do such a thing, you caused much harm to that poor girl...  
LILA  
You will let me escape. I know you will, because you love me.  
ARNOLD  
What gave you that idea?  
"She pointed at the flower she threw at him, it was in his hat."  
LILA  
You kept my flower, you could easily have thrown it away. My charm has worked.  
ARNOLD  
I am not like most of the men, I will not fall for you!!  
LILA  
And this is why I love you...  
ARNOLD  
Stop saying that!!  
LILA  
My love, it is not easy to come by. Many men love me, I only love you, does the thought not burn your heart...  
"Arnold felt odd. He tried to think of Helga, she was so pretty... not very sweet though, not like Lila. He closed his eyes, trying to picture Helga instead, the thought of her brought warmth to his heart. But he then thought of Lila, and he felt his heart racing. He felt a soft hand touch him on the brow. He opened them to see Lila, standing very close to him. She placed her shoulder on his head..."  
ARNOLD  
Leave me be!!  
LILA  
You could just walk away, why don't you?  
"Arnold's thoughts of Helga were fading. He tried to think of her face, but could not. All he could do was stare into Lila's deep blue eyes."  
LILA  
*sigh* In but a few days I will be at another of Rhonda's glorious parties. There, I shall drink the finest of wine, and dance with my lover until daylight breaks the night. Alas, my lover, he is no more... Perhaps I shall have another lover with me instead...  
ARNOLD  
LILA!!!!  
LILA  
Does such a thought make you jealous?  
ARNOLD  
Maybe.  
LILA  
Then it does. If you want to love me, I must warn you of my lifestyle.  
ARNOLD  
I care not of your business.  
LILA  
You should, it is something to be feared. Your comrades, Sid and Stinky, they are my brothers now, they showed courage. And now, you also show me courage similar to theirs, I know the lover I wish to take to Rhonda's party... He is kind, noble, and brave...  
ARNOLD  
Lila, you have done well. I am intoxicated by your beauty. I fear you though, you must promise to continue to love me if I love you.  
LILA  
That promise I can keep!! Free me, and we will stay at the house of Rhonda, drink plenty of wine, and dance till the sun rises.  
"Arnold cut loose her bonds, and she fled. At that same moment, Arnie returned with some cops."  
ARNIE  
Where has she gone?  
ARNOLD  
I am sorry, but as my back was turned, she apparently fled.  
ARNIE  
I don't believe you!!!  
OFFICER  
Neither do I, but there is nothing I can do about it...  
ARNIE  
Ah, but there is something I can do about it!!!  
"When Arnold and Arnie got home, all the boarders were eating dinner. Arnie told them about the events of the day, and how Arnold let Lila go..."  
GRANDPA  
You can't prove this...  
ARNOLD  
Grandpa, I admit it, I let her loose...  
GRANDPA  
How could you!! She might hurt someone else now...  
ARNOLD  
I don't think she will...  
GRANDPA  
*sigh* Arnold, I think I'm going to ground you...  
"Everyone gasped..."  
SUZIE  
Don't you think that's a bit harsh, you've never grounded him before...  
GRANDPA  
Well, he's also never done something like this before, I don't know what else to do. Not for very long, just the rest of this week and the weekend.  
"Arnold felt his heart drop. What about Rhonda's party?  
OSCAR  
Hey grandpa, I've thought of a good punishment, how about if he has to do my paper route for a few weeks...  
GRANDPA  
Shut up Oscar...  
"Arnold was sitting up in his room, alone... He hated Arnie, and he loved Lila. Something in the back of his head was warning him, but he refused to listen. He took the rose out from his pocket and put it in some water." 


	4. Chapter 4: Toreador and Smugglers

Chapter 4: Toreador and Smugglers  
  
"Rhonda's house was still the main spot for parties, even the older kids would come, sometimes. She tended to hold simple get-togethers with her "close-knit" group of friends, but tonight, everyone was invited. Arnie had showed up with Harold, Eugene, and Gerald. Gerald didn't even know that Arnold was grounded, Arnie had told him otherwise. Right now, he was desperately trying to get Lila to believe a bunch of crap about Arnold."  
LILA  
Where is your cousin, he said he would be here.  
ARNIE  
He changed his mind.  
LILA  
You're lying. He freed me, I'm not some stupid girl easily swayed by lies.  
ARNIE  
But its the truth...  
"Rhonda and Nadine suddenly shouted at everyone to be silent."  
RHONDA  
Do you hear that?  
NADINE  
It sounds like singing.  
"Everyone ran to the windows to listen."  
EUGENE  
It sounds like some sort of distant, male chorus...  
CHORUS  
Hurrah, Hurrah!!! Hail le Toréro!!  
EUGENE  
A toréro?  
GERALD  
A toreador, a bullfighter.  
HAROLD  
A bullfighter!! Where the hell are there bull fights around here?  
"Before Gerald could answer, he was knocked over by a swarm of girls, all running outside, to see the bullfighter."  
GERALD  
I can't believe how popular bull fighting has become. There's even a bullfighter at our school.  
EUGENE  
Who?  
CHORUS  
Hurrah, Hurrah, le Toréro.  
GIRLS  
Hurrah, Hurrah le Toréro!  
CHORUS  
Hurrah, Hurrah, Señor Curlimillio!!  
GIRLS  
Ohh... Curlimillio...  
GERALD  
Holy crap, its him...  
EUGENE  
I don't know anyone named Curlimillio, what kind of name is that?  
GERALD  
That's only his bullfighting name...  
"All the girls surrounded the mysterious Toreador, Lila being the only one excluded. Gerald took one look at his glasses and knew, Curly!"  
CURLY  
A toast!! A toast to me, for on this day, I was victorious!  
RHONDA  
Oh, Curly, please, tell us of your victory.  
CURLY  
Such an amazing victory it was, what can I tell you, the bull charges, I dodge.  
NADINE  
Such bravery...  
CURLY  
Well, of course, its simple instinct to dodge the bull now. *sigh* I spend most of my time day dreaming while I fight.  
RHONDA  
About what?  
CURLY  
Love...  
"All the girls, (except for Lila, again) swooned, and all the guys snickered. Seeing that Lila was paying very little attention to him, Curly started to hit on her."  
CURLY  
I must say, madam, out of all the girls here, you catch my eye the most...  
LILA  
So... It's only because I do not love you, unlike the other girls...  
CURLY  
And why is that?  
LILA  
Cause, I love another, but who knows, I change my mind about things a lot. Unfortunately, I fear that this time, my heart is set in stone for one man only, and he is not you.  
CURLY  
Tis a pity... Well fair all of thee well, I must look for love elsewhere...  
GIRLS  
But Curllllyyyy....  
CURLY  
Away, away, love awaits me else where. Dream away in combat Toreador, and know that a black eye is looking at you, and that love awaits you.  
CHORUS  
Love awaits you Toreador!!!  
"Curly and his chorus left the party, and the chorus still sung into the night..."  
CHORUS  
Hurrah, Hurrah, le Toréro!  
Hurrah, Hurrah, Curlimillio!  
Love awaits you Toreador!!!  
  
  
"After walking Patti home, Harold started making his way back to the party. It was very late, but he usually stayed at parties till they ended though. Unfortunately, he never got to know Patti's neighborhood very well."  
HAROLD  
Wait a second, umm... Do I take this road here... Oh I'll just go through the alley.  
"It was dark, and he couldn't see. He whistled nervously, and yelped when a hand grabbed him, and pulled him into a door. He felt a something sharp at his throat."  
HAROLD  
No, no, no please!!! Take my money anything!  
VOICE  
Shutup!! How much did ya see piggy?  
VOICE 2  
Ya better start talkin real fast before my partner here loses his temper.  
HAROLD  
Hey wait a second... Sid, Stinky?  
SID  
Harold?  
HAROLD  
I haven't seen you guys in weeks, what the hell have you been doing.  
"Sid strunk a match, and Harold saw boxes and boxes of cigarrettes...  
HAROLD  
Gee, you guys must smoke a lot.  
SID  
You're such an idiot! We're selling these.  
STINKY  
Yup, at half price!!  
HAROLD  
That's cool, hey wait a second, how'd you get so many? And don't you have to pay taxes, how are you gonna pay them if you're selling them at half price?  
SID  
Geeze Harold, you haven't changed. We're selling them, illegally.  
HAROLD  
What, but, you could get in a lot of trouble!!  
SID  
I'm aware of that fact... are you going to Rhonda's? That's where we're going.  
HAROLD  
Yeah, I.. I'm goin there...  
SID  
Good, we can talk about things on the way there, I haven't seen you in awhile... 


	5. Chapter 5: Love before Business

Chapter 5: Love or Hate  
  
GERALD  
Sid, Stinky, geeze, I haven't seen you guys in a long time.  
EUGENE  
Where have you been?  
SID  
Busy, very busy.. Have you seen Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila?  
GERALd  
Uhh... they're over there...  
"Sid and Stinky moved over to where the girls were, and nodded to them. Rhonda lead all five to her room. Nadine listened at the door, but she was pretty certain the noise from the party would cover their voices."  
SID  
We have need of you, tonight...  
RHONDA  
Tonight!!! Does it have to be tonight.  
SID  
This is a once in a life time opportunity. Gino rarely ever hooks me up this good.  
STINKY  
We're already done with the packaging...  
RHONDA  
Then what need have you of us?  
SID  
Its always a good idea to have girls with you when dealing with Gino, he's very partial to them, especially three lovely ones.  
"Nadine let out a slight giggle. Rhonda turned around and gave her a deathly look. She shut up."  
RHONDA  
All right, we'll go...  
LILA  
I'm not going...  
SID  
Lila, my love, this is important...  
LILA  
I tell you now, I am not leaving, not yet!!!  
RHONDA and NADINE  
Come on Lila... Don't leave us to deal with that haggard man on our own!!  
STINKY  
Yes, we have need of your, "expertise" to get what we want, if you know what I mean...  
LILA  
I do, and that makes me lose even more desire to go.  
SID  
But at least, the reason, you will tell it.  
LILA  
I am in love!!!  
"Stinky nearly gagged on his drink, Nadine clutched her heart and gasped, and Rhonda snickered."  
SID  
Look sister, be serious!  
LILA  
I'm in love to the point of losing my mind!!!  
STINKY  
Look Lila, there's plenty of time for love, now is the time for business.  
LILA  
Tonight, love comes before business!!  
SID  
Listen up, I'm the boss, its time to go...  
LILA  
And you think I will listen to you?  
"Sid shook his head. When Lila made up her mind about something, that was that."  
SID  
Are you waiting for someone?  
LILA  
Yes.  
NADINE  
Who?  
  
"Arnold felt bad, really bad. It was a terrible thing he was doing, it actually wasn't that big of a deal, but for him, it was beyond evil. He had disobeyed his grandfather, and was now on his way to meet his love. It was a simple thing, sneaking out of his room, but it was like a nightmare for him. Not only that, but he hadn't even found her here, she probably broke her promise, he thought. After all, it was Lila."  
EUGENE  
Hey Arnold, Lila's been asking about you all night. She's in the back...  
GERALD  
Arnold... what are you doing here man...  
ARNOLD  
I couldn't stand it anymore...  
LILA  
Hello Arnold.  
"He spun around and saw his love. She's even more beautiful then before, he thought."  
ARNOLD  
Uhh, ugg, hey..  
LILA  
I haven't thanked you properly for rescuing me...  
"She moved in to embrace him. He took a step back... She sneered..."  
LILA  
Tut, tut, such a fearful little boy...  
ARNOLD  
I am not afraid!!!  
LILA  
So resolute... Very well, I believe you. Then why do you avoid me?  
ARNOLD  
I just, prefer to take things slower...  
LILA  
Come, get yourself some wine, and then we shall dance...  
ARNOLD  
Actually, I just wanted to come by to make good on my promise, I really have to get back home before my grandfather misses me...  
"He saw a frightening change in Lila. Her blue eyes seemed to almost turn red as color rose to her forehead."  
LILA  
So, the little boy needs his granddaddy. Very well, go back, I won't stop you, but don't come around here again.  
ARNOLD  
Lila, be reasonable...  
LILA  
I'll be any damn way I want!! You don't love me...  
ARNOLD  
Look at this...  
"Arnold pulled a red rose out of his shirt."  
ARNOLD  
This rose has kept me company for the past week while I was on restriction. Just the thought that you were out there, willing to love me, kept me from being sad at all. How could you betray me like this, simply because I want to respect my grandfather's wishes?  
"Before she could respond, Rhonda burst into the room."  
RHONDA  
Lila, we have to go now!!!  
LILA  
I already told you...  
RHONDA  
Its not that!!! Sid was just tipped off that the cops had him under surveillance. We have to get out of here, now!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Liberty

Chapter 6: Liberty  
"The house cleared out pretty quickly at the mere mention of cops. Lila grabbed Arnold's  
hand and lead him out the back door. The two got separated from Rhonda and the others.  
They ran down a few blocks, then Lila stopped to catch her breath."  
LILA  
Have you anything illicit?  
ARNOLD  
No...  
LILA  
Good, we're going to meet my friends at the "secret camp". I think you'll like it, its out in  
the woods, we have to stay there till...  
ARNOLD  
Slow down a minute!! First off, why are the cops after Sid, and what does that have to do  
with us?  
LILA  
Hmm... I guess they don't have anything on me, still, I wanna relax for a few days...  
ARNOLD  
Days!! You're going to be gone for days?!?  
LILA  
Me? You're coming too!  
ARNOLD  
Oh no! This has gone far enough.  
LILA  
Are you afraid of freedom now?  
ARNOLD  
I am free...  
LILA  
No you're not!! Beyond the city limits lies freedom!! Freedom from laws of the land, true  
Liberty!  
ARNOLD  
You've asked enough of me! I will not go with you, this ends here!  
LILA  
Fine, I should've known, such a timid little boy...  
VOICE  
There you are!!  
"Arnold spun around to see of all people, Arnie.  
ARNIE  
So, look at you two fugitives, wait till your grandpa hears that you're helping the criminal again!  
LILA  
You freak!!  
"Lila surge forward, apparently intent on beating Arnie down. Before she reached him, he  
pulled out his sword, and pointed it at her heart."  
ARNIE  
Back down, I am placing you under citizen's arrest...  
"Lila burst out laughing. Even Arnold couldn't help chuckling."  
ARNIE  
Hey, hey, hey! I know how to use this...  
"Lila whispered seductively into Arnold's ear..."  
LILA  
Why don't you prove your love you me now?  
ARNOLD  
I shall. ARNIE!! I can no longer stand you're insolence.  
"Arnold drew his sword, and pointed at Arnie."  
ARNOLD  
En guarde!!  
ARNIE  
Tout fait!!!  
"Arnold and Arnie clashed into a deadly duel. Both seemed intent on killing the other. Lila  
took this opportunity to run."  
ARNIE  
Ha!! Seems your sweet angel could give a crap about your well fare!  
ARNOLD  
You'll pay for that insult, in blood!!  
"The fight took a viscous turn. Arnie was forced to back up a onto a fire escape. He  
continued backing up till he was almost at the top. Seeing no other way, he jumped, and  
landed without injury. Arnold couldn't reach him..."  
ARNIE  
Hah!! Now I shall summon the police...  
VOICE  
I don't think that will be happening.  
"Arnie felt something pointed stick his back."  
VOICE 2  
Don't turn around.  
VOICE  
Lila, what would you have us do with him?  
LILA  
Allow him to face me, keep that at his heart.  
"Arnie turned around to see Stinky pointing a pistol at him, and Sid cleaning his dagger,  
with an evil look..."  
LILA  
Now we can't have you running off a telling the cops, can we?  
"Out of the shadows stepped Rhonda and Nadine."  
RHONDA  
I hate rats, just hate em!!  
NADINE  
My Dad's in jail cause of people like you!!  
"Sid tied up Arnie's hands, blindfolded him, and made him wear ear plugs. Then he sat him  
down against a wall."  
LILA  
So, what happened?  
SID  
Well, heh, heh... Um...  
STINKY  
We're in a kinda harsh predicament.  
"Sid started turning red in the face, it looked like he was about to cry."  
SID  
They took all our stogies!!! Waaahhhh....!  
LILA  
WHAT!! You idiots, now what are we gonna do?  
STINKY  
Well, er, I'm sure everyone at the camp will let us enjoy their hospitality...  
SID  
Yeah, I mean, most of them are hippies anyway. Right Nadine?  
NADINE  
*sigh* My uncle's up there, he'd let us stay with him.  
SID  
All right, I think its about time I took Arnie on a little "walk".  
LILA  
Make sure he can't follow us.  
SID  
Oh, we will.  
"Sid forced Arnie up. Stinky pointed the pistol in his back, and he and Sid lead Arnie away."  
LILA  
So, I'm guessing you will join us now?  
ARNOLD  
I have no choice, he'll probably rat me out again.  
LILA  
Then let us fly... For freedom.  
RHONDA and NADINE  
For Liberty!  
  
"A few hours later, Gerald and Eugene were looking all over for Arnold. He had been  
missing since the cops came. They bumped into Helga during their search."  
GERALD  
What are you doing out here this late?  
HELGA  
For your information, I wanted to see what all the commotion was about, why a bunch of  
cops were conjugating only a few blocks from Rhonda's house.  
EUGENE  
I heard they found a large amount of cigarrettes, that had obviously not been payed for..  
HELGA  
Holy crap. That's serious.  
GERALD  
That's not the only problem. We were at a party at Rhonda's and Arnold was there. He and  
Lila have a thing for eachother or something.  
"Gerald wasn't paying much attention, but Eugene did notice Helga's face turning very red  
and the mention of Lila and Arnold."  
GERALD  
But we can't find them... Nadine, Rhonda, Sid, and Stinky are also missing.  
HELGA  
*snicker* I hope they're in jail...  
EUGENE  
That's not very nice, and who said they had anything to do with it anyway?  
VOICE  
I'll say it.  
"It was Arnie, and he was covered from head to toe in garbage."  
ARNIE  
I don't know where they went, but it was definitely them that the cops were after.  
GERALD  
I find that had to believe, especially coming from you.  
ARNIE  
Fine don't believe me, but don't be surprised if you don't see them for a long time. They've run off.  
"Helga grabbed Arnie by the collar and waved her fist menacingly."  
HELGA  
Listen up you little freak! I know Arnold, he wouldn't do something like that, unless he had a damn good reason! Now tell me where he is, or face the consequences!  
ARNIE  
*whimper* I really don't know. They blindfolded me, and made me wear earplugs! Then,  
Stinky and Sid dumped me in a garbage can. They had a gun...  
GERALD  
This is not good, not good at all... 


	7. Chapter 7: Luck of the Draw

Chapter 7: Fate of the Draw  
  
NADINE's UNCLE  
I hear you're fugitives now...  
NADINE  
We already discussed this...  
NADINE's UNCLE  
*sigh* It's not our way to judge people for committing a non-violent crime, but at least leave your weapons outside...  
"Sid grumbled but obliging threw his dagger and pistol to the ground. He nodded to Stinky and Arnold, who dropped their swords."  
SID  
I don't want these stolen!  
NADINE's UNCLE  
They can stay in the camp, just not indoors, I'll have someone watch them.  
"The camp wasn't too large, just a few tents surrounded by a lovely forest. Over the next two weeks, Arnold did some exploring around the area, and knew it pretty well. He loved Lila even more, they had spent the entire first day together. He also hung around with Sid and Stinky a lot, he missed his old friends, and it was about time they caught up."  
ARNOLD  
So how'd you guys get into such a... um, "unique" business?  
SID  
Started out as a debt to Big Gino. Plus, Stinky was in love with Lila.  
STINKY  
Hey! You liked her too!!  
SID  
No I didn't!! We just hooked up a few times, that's all.  
STINKY  
Yeah, if you don't count that time ya came over and started sayin, 'Aww, Stinky I can't just get enough of her.'  
SID  
I never said that!!  
"The first few weeks were fun, but then Lila started going into town often, and Arnold got lonely. He also got suspicious."  
ARNOLD  
You don't love me anymore...  
LILA  
I love you less...  
ARNOLD  
I should've known... *sigh*  
LILA  
What are you thinking about?  
ARNOLD  
My mother... who I hope doesn't hate me... Oh, I've betrayed them all, my grandparents, the people I live with... (Helga...)  
LILA  
Go back to them. You are not fit to live with us, I'll get Sid to make sure Arnie doesn't talk, and even if he already did, they'll forgive you.  
ARNOLD  
I can't, I love you.  
LILA  
This is not good. I need some time to think.  
"She left him, and wandered off to mingle. She lit up a cigarette, and looked around for Rhonda and Nadine. She found them, they were sitting, and talking to, no, giggling with some other girl their age, one of the hippies."  
RHONDA  
Hello, Lila, my love. Would you sit with us?  
"Feeling somewhat tired, Lila started to shake her head, then she saw they were playing cards too."  
LILA  
Nadine, since when have you ever played a game that involved gambling?  
HIPPIE GIRL  
We play not cards, these cards tell us the future...  
"There was something odd about this girl, she couldn't put her finger on it."  
LILA  
All right, I guess I'll give it a try... have Nadine and Rhonda already done it?  
RHONDA  
Yeah, it told us the men we would have in the future...  
"Lila sat down, interested."  
NADINE  
My man, he is compassionate to all, from the tinniest swamp critter, to the tallest oak. He adores nature, as do I, and shows no fear or disgust towards it. It says he's a bit gullible though, and can believe in even the most outrageous of theories.  
RHONDA  
Well, mine is economical. He understands the value of money, whether ill-gotten, made-properly, or just discovered randomly. *sigh* It also says he tends to get too focused on one thing, like he's obsessive-compulsive.   
"Rhonda and Nadine stared at each other for a few seconds, both scowling."  
RHONDA  
All right Lila, you're turn.  
"As Lila touched the first card, a strange sensation washed over her. She swore that for a second, the girl's eye's were golden, but it might have been the nearby fire. The card was very heavy but she managed to lift it up and place it down."  
HIPPIE GIRL  
Hmm... Seems that card requires a pairing, lift another one.  
"She obliged. The next card didn't feel as heavy, it actually felt somewhat soft, and comfortable."  
HIPPIE GIRL  
This, this has never happened before!! You need a third card!!!  
NADINE  
This is getting scary Rhonda, maybe we should go...  
RHONDA  
Oh come on now, I wanna see this!  
"Lila's hands started shaking. As she touched the third card, a sharp pleasure tingled down her spine. Where the last one was comforting, this one was stimulating."  
HIPPIE GIRL  
You other two, out!!  
RHONDA  
Heyy!  
NADINE  
We're leaving.  
"Nadine dragged Rhonda away, as the girl chanted some strange words. She then turned back to Lila."  
HIPPIE GIRL  
I can only tell you what each card means, how they go together is up to you. The first one you touched is the Paladin of the Provinces, it represents a person with a strong sense of chivalry, much wisdom, but somewhat lacking in common sense. The second one you touched is the Prince of Seville, it represents a compassionate person that lacks in intelligence. The third one is the Rogue of Granada, it represents a free-spirited person, brave, but pompous, with no attitudes towards good and evil. That is all.  
LILA  
Wait, I thought this had to do with men!  
HIPPIE GIRL  
I can tell you nothing else.  
"Lila got up, sighing, and started heading towards Rhonda and Nadine. She suddenly thought of something else to ask, and turned around, but the Hippie Girl had vanished."  
  
  
SID  
Arnold, wake up dude! HEY ARNOLD!!  
ARNOLD  
ehh.. uhh.. whaa...  
SID  
Come out right now!! Its your turn on watch!  
ARNOLD  
Oh.. man, Sid, the cops have no idea where we are, there's nothing to worry about... I'm so tired...  
SID  
So am I, but I still stood guard. Now its my turn to rest, get up there.  
"Arnold grudgingly complied, taking the gun Sid handed him. He went outside his tent, and climbed up the little hill just outside the tent. He stood for a few minutes, almost dozing off."  
SID  
Arnold?  
ARNOLD  
What is it now?  
SID  
Umm, I have a bit of a problem. See I think two girls like me.  
ARNOLD  
So hook up with the one you want...  
SID  
But they're friends and all...  
ARNOLD  
Listen, you have to take the initiative in life, before some other guy comes along and steals your girl...  
SID  
Uhh... I wasn't expecting that, but thanks anyway.  
"Sid climbed down, and Arnold resumed his watch, falling asleep again. When he opened his eyes, he saw, far off in the distance, what seemed like a small group of people heading towards the camp. His heart started beating rapidly, and he lowered his gun. Not only that, he swore he heard the far off sound of hooves beating the ground and some men singing..." 


	8. Chapter 8: Dishonorable Duel

Chapter 8: Dishonorable Duel  
  
HELGA  
This better be the right way Sheena!!  
SHEENA  
Of course it is, my parents take me out here all the time...  
HAROLD  
Holy crap... what the hell is that!!!  
"It was Helga, Gerald, Harold, and Phoebe being lead to the hippie camp by Eugene and Sheena."  
GERALD  
Sounds like a stampede...  
EUGENE  
We better hide...  
SHEENA  
The camp is just ahead... let's at least get close to it!  
"They huddled close to the edge of the natural boundary that protected the camp, a somewhat steep cliff. It was climbable, but it took a bit of effort. The sound was getting louder and louder. Helga looked up the cliff, and saw Arnold on top of the hill. She didn't care about the stampede, she had to get close to him..."  
HELGA  
I'm going in...  
PHOEBE  
Wait!  
"It was too late. Helga started scaling the cliff. Behind her, she saw that it was a stampede of bulls charging towards the cliff. She yelped, but continued climbing."  
CHORUS  
Hurrah, Hurrah, Toreador...  
Hurrah, Hurrah, Curlimillio!!  
HELGA  
ARNOLD!!  
"Arnold instinctively fired the pistol at Helga, he had yet to see her. Out of fear she dropped into some brush... Curly, who was at the head of the stampede waved his arms in the air. He removed his hat, which had a bullet hole in it..."  
CURLY  
Hold, hold good sir!!  
CHORUS  
Sir... if you will!!  
CURLY  
We come in peace...  
ARNOLD  
Who are you?  
CURLY  
I am Curlimillio, Torero of Hillwood!  
ARNOLD  
Curlimillio?  
"Arnold dropped down from the cliff, and got a good look at the man."  
ARNOLD  
CURLY!!!  
CURLY  
Yes it is I, do I know you?  
ARNOLD  
How do you not know me... we grew up together!  
CURLY  
Wait a minute... Sir Arnold?  
ARNOLD  
Yes it is me sir! I heard you were a bullfighter, but I hardly believed it...  
CURLY  
Well, may I enter?  
ARNOLD  
Of course you're welcome! Pray tell me though, what is your business here?  
CURLY  
I come on a mission of love.  
ARNOLD  
Love?   
CURLY  
Yes... I seek the lady Lila.  
ARNOLD  
LILA!!!  
CURLY  
Yes, I believe she was being courted by another young man, but she has been visiting me much lately, I believe that is over, after all, her love affairs never last for more than six weeks.  
HELGA  
(thinking) Figures.  
ARNOLD  
But still, in spite of this fact, you love her?  
CURLY  
Well I suppose, she's a challenge, gives me a thrill.  
"Arnold was angry at Lila mostly, but still, he hated Curly's attitude. He jumped down from the hill, dropping in front of his new enemy."  
ARNOLD  
I must inform you sir... the bandits that live here don't take kindly to you removing their women, at least without pay...  
CURLY  
Of course, I shall pay what is necessary.  
ARNOLD  
Then DRAW!!!  
"Arnold drew his sword and pointed it at Curly, who was taken aback for a second."  
ARNOLD  
En guarde!  
CURLY  
So you are him!! Very well then... Café au lait!!  
"Curly drew his sword, and the two fought. Meanwhile, back down the cliff..."  
SHEENA  
Oh my, they're dueling up there!!!  
EUGENE  
We must stop them before they get hurt!  
"Eugene started to rush up the mountain, when Gerald pulled him back."  
GERALD  
We can't go up there, Arnold might get distracted...  
"Meanwhile elsewhere in the camp..."  
SID  
All right, Nadine and Rhonda... I kinda caught on to the fact that you both like me, and I like you both too. But I think I love Nadine more so...  
RHONDA  
What are you talking about Sid?  
NADINE  
What ever gave you that idea?  
SID  
But... I.. I over heard ... you said I was brave and stuff...  
RHONDA  
Sid, we were talking about Curly...  
SID  
WHAT!!!!!!  
"Curly and Arnold's duel was getting more deadly. Arnold had already pricked Curly in the arm, but he himself had been slightly stabbed in the leg."  
CURLY  
Phooey! This fight needs music. Oh boys!!!  
CHORUS  
Contests of brute strength, wrestling in the mud!!  
Curly's the best!  
Arnold's a dud!!  
"Enraged by the insults of the chorus, Arnold fought even fiecer, Curly was having a difficult time matching his thrusts."  
CHORUS  
Lila, you should really get a clue!  
Curlimillio's for you!!  
ARNOLD  
If you leave here now, I'll allow you to live.  
CURLY  
Silence!!!  
CHORUS  
Arnold is last week's news...  
He's overdue!  
Curly's the one for you!  
"At that moment, Curly's sword flew from his hands, and landed far from him... Arnold moved closer..."  
ARNOLD  
Now, I shall slay you, villain!  
HELGA, GERALD, PHOEBE, and pretty much everyone else:  
WHAAAAT!!!  
EUGENE  
Umm... I think its a good time to intervene now...  
"All the kids below came charging up in an attempt to keep Arnold from being a murderer, but it was clear they weren't gonna make it. Luckily someone else did, Lila jumped between the two."  
LILA  
Stop!!!  
ARNOLD  
YOU!!!  
LILA  
What the hell is going through your head!!!  
GERALD  
Arnold!!!  
ARNOLD  
Gerald? Harold? Eugene?  
EUGENE  
And Phoebe and Sheena, I wonder where Helga got off to.  
"Arnold was being held back from strangling Lila by Harold and Gerald."  
ARNOLD  
Let me go!!  
GERALD  
Arnold man, you wanna go to jail or something?  
"Curly kissed Lila's hand."  
CURLY  
Thank you for saving my life, my dear...  
"Lila blushed a little, but kept looking at Arnold."  
LILA  
Not here... I don't want him to be hurt...  
CURLY  
Oh him!!! Well my nemesis, perhaps we shall continue this duel some day, whenever you desire.  
"Sid, Stinky and the girls came running out of the camp. Sid glared at Curly."  
SID  
YOU!!! Get out of here, now!!! We're leaving anyway, come on Lila!  
CURLY  
Fine, I'll be off. But first, I invite all of you to my bullfight, on the sabbath! Those who love me shall come, right Lila? Come men!!  
CHORUS  
Toreador, love waits you!!  
"Curly and his men wandered off into the distance, the bulls following."  
STINKY  
Hey, lookee over there... Helga?  
ARNOLD  
Helga?  
SID  
Come on Arnold, it isn't safe here anymore, we have to leave.  
LILA  
No, he is not coming with us...  
HELGA  
Arnold, how could you do this? Your mother, she is ill with worry of you!  
ARNOLD  
My mother... Helga, I...  
HELGA  
Not just her, EVERYONE has been worried about you, including me.  
LILA  
Go with them Arnold.  
ARNOLD  
You will shutup... You have caused me enough suffering, why, why!!! I will not leave you!  
HELGA  
You stupid Football head!  
GERALD  
Geeze man, what the hell has happened to you...  
LILA  
This kind of life, my kind of life, is not for you. Please go back with them...  
HELGA  
Your mother might be dieing!!!!  
ARNOLD  
No... No, oh god, no... I... I'm sorry everyone... I, I'll go with you...  
"He took Helga's hand. She melted, and he started to follow his friends."  
STINKY  
See ya later Arnold!  
NADINE  
Yeah, we'll be at the bullfights if you wanna meet us.  
SID  
Damn bullfights...  
"Before they had left, Arnold let go of Helga, and charged back to Lila. He looked her in the eye."  
ARNOLD  
You my dear, we will meet again, this I promise you!!  
"He went back to Helga, who had a look of dread on her face. Lila just snickered. As they left, Arnold could hear distant singing."  
CHORUS  
Hail le Toreador!!  
Prend guarde et toi, Lila!! 


	9. Chapter 9: What's Wrong with Arnold

Chapter 9: What's Wrong with Arnold  
  
"Although his grandparents forgave him, he was grounded for a month. Arnie was still living with them, his mother thought he would get in the way as she tended to her sister. Arnold and Helga visited Arnold's mother, who was slowly recovering from her depression."  
ARNOLD  
You're so pale...  
MOTHER  
I'll live... now that you're hear.  
"Arnold grasped his mother's hand."  
ARNOLD  
I wish I could stay longer...  
MOTHER  
Could you leave the room for a second, I want to talk to Helga.  
ARNOLD  
Umm... ok.  
"Arnold left, somewhat confused."  
MOTHER  
So... How did things go?  
HELGA  
He still can't get over Lila. I'm... worried about him. He hasn't been acting like himself lately. I mean, he's had his other crushes before, but nothing as intense as this. Phil has allowed his friends to come over, but he doesn't even want to see them  
MOTHER  
This is serious... I want to talk to him again.  
HELGA  
All right.  
"When she went to get Arnold, she noticed a very odd picture. It was of Arnold and Arnie, both about four years old, and neither one of them was smiling. They both were giving each other an evil look. She looked around for more pictures of the cousins, and found two, one where Arnold and Arnie were fighting over an toy truck, and another where Arnie was pushing Arnold down. All the other pictures where they weren't together, Arnie just looked like his usual miserable self, and Arnold looked happy. She found Arnold in Arnie's room, which was devoid of anything except a big box of plain-flavored gum, a little kids counting game, a huge lint ball, and numerous candy wrappers and packages. There wasn't even a bed."  
HELGA  
Geeze, Arnie is weird, huh Arnold?  
ARNOLD  
I hate him.  
HELGA  
Why do you hate him so much?  
ARNOLD  
I... can't explain it. I never really liked him, but I did feel sympathy towards him when he was young and lacking in brain power. Now that he's smart, he's conniving and cruel.  
HELGA  
Umm... your mother wants to talk to you.  
ARNOLD  
Ok...  
"Arnold made his way back to his mother. Helga noticed one last picture of Arnold in the room, they were about nine years old in it. Arnie had a dull expression on his face, and Arnold looked like he was scared to death of the weirdo."  
MOTHER  
Arnold... Helga tells me you've been acting strange.  
ARNOLD  
I'm perfectly fine, thank you.  
MOTHER  
Arnold, I know there's something wrong, I can tell. I am your Mother.  
ARNOLD  
Its just, well... something about Lila makes me so depressed.  
MOTHER  
Well, you should let Helga and your other friends try to comfort you.  
ARNOLD  
I know...  
MOTHER  
Then do it!!!  
  
"He did do it. The very first day he got back, he invited Gerald, Harold, and Eugene over his house to play cards. The conversation was light at first, the guys mostly wanted to know about his trip."  
OSCAR  
Hey guys, you're playing cards, mind if I join?  
ARNOLD  
I guess.  
OSCAR  
So, what are you playing, poker?  
ARNOLD  
Yeah.  
OSCAR  
How much is a chip worth?  
ARNOLD  
Umm... We're not playing for money.  
OSCAR  
Then what's the point!  
ARNOLD  
Go away Oscar...  
"When Oscar left, they played in silence for awhile. Gerald was the next one to speak."  
GERALD  
Hey man, where's your cousin at?  
ARNOLD  
I haven't seen him since I got back. I have no idea what to say to him. He might challenge me to a duel, and I'm not up for fighting."  
HAROLD  
If you do duel, I'll be your second.  
GERALD  
Yeah, me too.  
EUGENE  
Umm... I guess I'll be one too.  
ARNOLD  
Good, I don't think he would dare to fight me if I have three seconds, I doubt anyone would be his second. Umm... actually, Eugene, I think it would be better if you weren't my second.  
EUGENE  
Yeah.  
ARNOLD  
Harold, have you heard from Sid and Stinky?  
HAROLD  
Yeah, I only got a letter though. They're definitely going to be at the bull fight tomorrow.  
ARNOLD  
Hmm...  
  
"Meanwhile, at an unknown section of the woods, Sid and his gang had made camp. While Rhonda and Nadine were washing in the river, Sid got whiny.  
SID  
I hate Curly!!!  
LILA  
You leave him alone!  
SID  
I'll do what I want.  
"Sid took out a piece of flint and started sharpening his dagger."  
SID  
Yeeesss....  
LILA  
If you even touch him, I swear that I'll kill you!!  
"He tried to retain his posture, but Sid looked nervous. He knew it was not a good idea to cross Lila, she was capable of harsh vengeance."  
SID  
I'll leave him alone if you set me up with Nadine.  
LILA  
I'll... do what I can, don't get your hopes up.  
SID  
I'm gonna go buy some food. See ya later.  
"Sid left, and Stinky finished with the tent he was setting up."  
STINKY  
Well howdy Miss Lila, how are you on this fine evening.  
LILA  
*sigh* I'm fine Stinky...  
STINKY  
Welp, you don't sound too fine to me.  
LILA  
You wouldn't want to hear it.  
STINKY  
Sure I do, if it'll make ya feel better.  
LILA  
I don't know what's wrong, I'm... I'm such a rotten person!  
STINKY  
Don't say that.  
LILA  
Why not!! I'm a thief, a man-eater, and I'm real close to being a murderer!!  
STINKY  
*sigh* Whatever happened to the old Lila, the one that used to tell all those darn funny jokes and was always so nice.  
LILA  
She's dead.  
STINKY  
Aww come on!! Let me see if I can think up one of dem jokes, umm, what was that one about the cow?  
LILA  
Oh come on, it wasn't even that funny.  
STINKY  
Sure it was!! At least, I always thought it was funny. At least it wasn't dirty like all those other jokes they tell nowadays.  
LILA  
*giggle* You're ever so sweet Stinky.  
STINKY  
Aww, shucks. Hey, I ain't heard you say "ever so" for almost two years now!  
LILA  
Really? Well, I better go wash up.  
STINKY  
Cya later.  
LILA  
Oh and Stinky. Thanks ever so much!  
STINKY  
You're very welcome Miss Lila!  
  
"It was evening at the border house, and all the guys had left. Helga stopped by to pay Arnold a visit. They were watching television in the foyer. Helga snuggled up close to him on the couch."  
HELGA  
Arnold...  
ARNOLD  
I'm sorry about running off. I know now I shouldn't have left.  
HELGA  
What do you mean?  
ARNOLD  
Cause I missed you.  
"She blushed hard, and he put his arm around her."  
ARNOLD  
Are you ok with that?  
HELGA  
Of course I am.  
"He moved in to kiss her, but then Arnie walked into the room."  
ARNIE  
Oh, if it isn't the criminal mastermind.  
"Helga growled and stood up, waving her fist menacingly."  
HELGA  
Get out of here now you freak!!!  
ARNOLD  
Helga, calm down... I'll handle this.  
ARNIE  
You can't handle anything, let alone me. It seems you couldn't handle Lila either, considering you're shacking up with this ugly stick.  
HELGA  
I'll kill you!!!  
ARNOLD  
Helga, go home.  
HELGA  
What?  
ARNOLD  
I said, go home.  
"Helga snickered, but started walking towards the door. She stopped for a second next to Arnie."  
HELGA  
Never interrupt us again, or you'll regret it. This I promise you!  
"She slammed the door on the way out. Arnold stood up, and pinned Arnie against a wall."  
ARNOLD  
What is your problem anyway!!! I don't even like Lila anymore!!!  
ARNIE  
Yes you do.  
ARNOLD  
How the hell would you know!!!  
ARNIE  
Cause I know you.  
ARNOLD  
You don't know anything about me!!  
ARNIE  
You'd be surprised as to how much I know.  
ARNOLD  
Why do you keep bothering me! I haven't done a thing to you, and here you are, insulting my friend!  
ARNIE  
Oh, so she's a friend now.  
ARNOLD  
Just leave me alone!  
"Arnold stormed up to his room, as Arnie smiled evilly."  
ARNIE  
Be careful dear cousin. People do irrational things when they're angry.  
  
"Arnold couldn't fall asleep. He sat in his bed for about three hours just thinking. When he finally fell asleep, he had an awful nightmare. He was in the same corn field from his nightmare about Arnie. It had been six years ago, but he almost instantly recognized it. He got dizzy, and sat down. Suddenly, Lulu appeared next to him."  
LULU  
You can't resist me Arnold.  
ARNOLD  
Shutup!!!  
"Next, Hilda suddenly appeared next to him."  
HILDA  
I'm sorry Arnold, I just don't like you that way, I'm in love with Arnie.  
ARNOLD  
NO! That's not it!! This whole place, its the opposite!  
"Lulu and Hilda dissapeared. Out of the fog, Arnie started approaching him. He was hideous, disfigured, and barely alive. The monster carried a huge scythe. Arnold got up, and started running. He looked behind to see Arnie getting closer and closer, even though he was only walking. Finally, Arnold fell down exhausted."  
ARNIE  
You're mine Arnold. You know what I am, I bring out the evil in you. And now, say goodbye to your soul!  
"Arnie brought the sickle down on Arnold's head, but he woke up. Almost immediately, he jumped out of bed, his heart filled with anger and fear. He looked out his window, it was morning, time for the bullfights. He ran downstairs, and looked into the foyer, and saw Arnie, fast asleep."  
ARNOLD  
It was only a dream. It was only a dream.  
"He felt weak. He thought about Lila, it made the blood rush to his head. He groped his way into the kitchen, and removed something from one of the drawers. He grabbed a coat, and left the house. Arnie got up and looked out the window. He saw Arnold limping down the street. When he saw what his rival was holding, it made him grin. 


	10. Chapter 10: March of the Toreadors

Chapter 10: March of the Toreadors  
  
"People flooded the streets surrounding the bull ring. The bull fighters marched in a parade into the arena. All the fighters were there, except one. Curly did not march in the parade, instead, he was escorting Lila down the side walk, his chorus following them. Next to them were Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, and Nadine. Sid was smiling, because Nadine was on his arm."  
CHORUS  
Hail hail, out of our way!  
Here comes Lord Curlimillio!  
Banners flying high today!  
Welcoming our noble soldier!  
The Lady Lila, clings closely to him!  
Their love is never ending!  
SID  
You must admit to finding me attractive.  
NADINE  
Well, I was slightly enraptured with you when I was young. Yes, you are quite handsome.  
SID  
So then, you love me?  
NADINE  
Love's a strong word, could you at least court me first?  
SID  
Oh. Uh, sure, of course.  
"Harold, Gerald, and Eugene were walking together, and when they noticed Sid and Stinky, they rushed to join them."  
HAROLD  
Hey guys!!  
STINKY  
Howdy fellas.  
SID  
Yeah, what's up dudes?  
GERALD  
Not much, have you seen Arnold around here? He wasn't at his house this morning.  
SID  
Nope haven't seen him. Come Nadine, let's get something to eat.  
"Sid and Nadine headed towards the concession stand."  
EUGENE  
Well, how have things been lately, you ever think of coming back to school?  
RHONDA  
My parents have agreed to send me to a private school, out of the country so I won't get in trouble.  
STINKY  
I don't know if I'll ever be able to get back to school.  
LILA  
Me neither.  
CURLY  
Fear not my love, I shall provide well for you.  
LILA  
Yeah, heh heh, sure.  
"At the concession stand, Sid was buying Nadine a soda. She took a look down the street, and saw Arnold, limping up the sidewalk. She gasped at the sight of him, grabbed Sid, and ran back to the group."  
CURLY  
It's time for me to join the parade, farewell for now precious!  
LILA  
Yeah, cya later.  
CHORUS  
Away, away, to battle!  
GERALD  
I suppose we'll be going too, to look for Arnold.  
STINKY  
All right, see you fellas later!  
"As soon as Curly and the other guys had left, Nadine came running up the street, gasping for air."  
NADINE  
Arnold... saw him... he was...  
RHONDA  
Slow down Nadine. Good, now calmly tell us what you saw.  
NADINE  
He was wearing a coat and it looked like he was hiding something underneath it. His eyes, they looked murderous!!!  
RHONDA  
What!!!  
LILA  
How could you tell?  
NADINE  
I don't know, I've never seen him look that way before!  
RHONDA  
Oh god... Do you think, maybe he was here for, you Lila?  
LILA  
*snicker* Who does he think he is!  
STINKY  
Lila, I think you should get out of here.  
LILA  
I shall not!!! I'm going to go and face him!!  
RHONDA  
Don't!!! You have no idea...  
LILA  
If it is my fate to die today, so be it!! I will not live in fear of him!  
STINKY  
I'm coming with you.  
LILA  
No Stinky, I'm gonna face him alone.  
STINKY  
Please!! I... don't want you to die, please.  
LILA  
Stinky... I'll come back, I promise you.  
"She gently touched his cheek and then ran off to find Arnold. She finally found him, and boy did he look like a mess. His hair was disheveled, he walked with a limp, and he was still wearing his pajamas. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a alley. In the distance, she could here the horns announcing the start of the fight."  
LILA  
This has to stop.  
ARNOLD  
Lila, please... I beg of you.  
"They both were able to hear the distant sound of Curly's chorus singing.  
CHORUS  
Le bull, it is released!  
LILA  
NO!!! This has gone far enough. You can't stalk me forever!  
ARNOLD  
I don't want to, but I love you so much.  
CHORUS  
Here comes our Lord!  
His bravery is endless!  
LILA  
Stop saying that!!! You don't know what love is, you're acting so immature!!  
ARNOLD  
Me immature!! Look at yourself Lila, you've gone through seven boyfriends in the past year. SEVEN!!! Don't you be lecturing me about love!  
"Hot blood coursed through his veins. He moved his finger up and down the sharp steel he hid under his coat."  
CHORUS  
The bull it charges!  
Our hero dodges!  
LILA  
I... know I don't love you!!  
ARNOLD  
Where is your pretty boy anyway!  
LILA  
Curly...  
CHORUS  
His sword is drawn!  
ARNOLD  
Oh yes, Senor Curlimillio. I wonder what that relationship was based on.  
CHORUS  
Le bull, tis slain!  
Victory for Curlimillio!  
LILA  
Stop it Arnold, just stop it!  
  
"She dropped down to her knees, and started sobbing. Arnold dropped his jaw, and just stood there for a few seconds. He never expected this. He looked at Lila, who he thought to be one of the toughest girls in his class, bawling her brains out. Without a second thought, he shoved the knife he was holding deep into his pocket."  
ARNOLD  
Can I... comfort you?  
LILA  
Ok...  
"He got down on his knee, and put his hand on her shoulder. She suddenly reached out her arms, and pulled him to her. She sobbed into his chest. He slowly petted her head."  
ARNOLD  
(thinking) I can't believe what I was about to do.  
ARNOLD  
Do you want to talk about it?  
LILA  
I hate myself!! I'm ever so sorry for hurting you Arnold.  
ARNOLD  
Don't apologize, its not necessary.  
LILA  
But it is!!! I know I don't love Curly, how could I? Its just another good looking guy I want to... be with. I'm sick of this!!!  
ARNOLD  
Shhhh... Calm down, its all right. So there's no guy you really like?  
LILA  
Well maybe...  
ARNOLD  
Who?  
LILA  
Promise not to laugh?  
ARNOLD  
Come on, its Arnold!  
LILA  
Stinky.  
"Arnold couldn't help but giggle. She stood up and playfully slapped him."  
LILA  
Oh that's perfectly wonderful mister sensitive!  
ARNOLD  
It's just... Stinky, whoo boy. Didn't see that one coming.  
VOICE  
Don't touch her!!!  
"Stinky ran into the alley, brandishing his sword."  
STINKY  
I'm sorry Miss Lila, but I couldn't bare to see you get hurt.  
LILA  
Don't worry, Arnold's not going to hurt me.  
STINKY  
Really?  
ARNOLD  
Yup. I'm back to my old self again.  
STINKY  
Well that's a relief. So, umm... Miss Lila.  
LILA  
Yes Stinky?  
STINKY  
Umm... Do you want me to escort you to the arena to see your boyfriend?  
LILA  
Curly's not my boyfriend. He was just a little fling. You can still escort me though.  
STINKY  
Why thank you Miss Lila!  
LILA  
Don't thank me, I'm ever so happy to be escorted by you!  
STINKY  
Aww shucks, well, let's go then.  
"Arnold, Stinky, and Lila made their way to the Arena to meet up with their friends. They met up with Gerald, Eugene, and Harold on the way."  
GERALD  
Hey man, we've been looking for you!  
HAROLD  
Yeah, where the heck have you been.  
ARNOLD  
Just tying up loose ends.  
HAROLD  
Umm... ok.  
GERALD  
Let's go meet Sid and them.  
ARNOLD  
Have you seen Helga around here?  
GERALD  
As a matter of fact, yeah. She and Phoebe headed into the Arena too, the fights over anyway, everyone wants to see Curly.  
ARNOLD  
All right then, let's go.  
HAROLD  
Oh yeah, I saw your cousin wandering around too, he looked pretty mad.  
"Arnold felt a rush of fear."  
ARNOLD  
Umm... let's hurry.  
"He quickened his pace to almost running, and his friends could hardly keep up with him."  
ARNOLD  
(thinking) Come on... why are you scared?  
"It was instinct mostly. He knew what Arnie was capable of. When they were nearing the arena, they saw Curly and his chorus setting up some tents on the grass. All his friends were there, including Phoebe, but Helga was nowhere in sight."  
ARNOLD  
Um... Phoebe, where's Helga?  
PHOEBE  
Oh my, where did she get off too.  
ARNOLD  
Can you retrace your steps.  
PHOEBE  
I remember we passed your house. Gee, the boarders sure are nosy, I think I saw one peeking out of the window at us.  
ARNOLD  
Oh god. Any place else you remember?  
PHOEBE  
I only remember meeting up with Sid as we were passing through the park.  
ARNOLD  
Ok, thanks. Hey Gerald! Harold!  
GERALD  
Yeah?  
HAROLD  
What's up?  
ARNOLD  
I'm going to need you guys as seconds now.  
GERALD  
All right.  
ARNOLD  
Ok, we're making towards the park, and let's hurry, I don't know how much time we have left! 


	11. Chapter 11: Final Duel

Chapter 11: Final Duel  
  
HELGA  
Let go of me you bastard!  
ARNIE  
I didn't appreciate that blow to my face! Be careful, this sword goes where it wants when it wants! Oh, here comes lover boy now.  
"Arnold, Harold, and Gerald froze with fear at the sight of Arnie. He held a sword threateningly close to Helga, who was tied to a tree."  
ARNOLD  
Let her go.  
ARNIE  
Oh yeah, suuure.  
GERALD  
What do you want anyway?  
ARNIE  
Gee, I didn't think about that.  
ARNOLD  
Come on, Helga has nothing to do with this! Lila doesn't like me anymore, why do you keep tormenting me?  
ARNIE  
Cause, you always got the good stuff! Back in the day, my parents loved you more than they loved me!!! I even remember one day my mother said, "Arnold is just a better looking version of Arnie." Then my dad said, "He's a lot smarter too!". Then Helga liked you, then LILA liked you, GOD!  
ARNOLD  
So!!! That doesn't mean you take it out on me!!!  
HAROLD  
Geeze, that whole parents jealousy sounds kinda familiar.  
GERALD  
A lot of people are jealous like that, its a repeated plotline (wink).  
ARNIE  
Oh shutup! I'm also evil to the core! Are those your seconds!  
ARNOLD  
Yeah.  
ARNIE  
Well send them away!!!!  
ARNOLD  
Ok guys, get out of here...  
GERALD  
WHAT!!  
ARNOLD  
He'll hurt Helga, just go, please...  
GERALD  
All right, good luck Arnold.  
"Gerald and Harold slowly backed out of the grove of trees."  
HAROLD  
Cops?  
GERALD  
Good thinkin bubba.  
HAROLD  
Don't call me that!!!!  
  
HELGA  
Arnold!  
ARNIE  
You're gonna shutup!!  
"He slightly pricked her shoulder."  
HELGA  
Aaahh!!! You...  
ARNOLD  
NOOO!!!  
ARNIE  
Don't move!!! It's time Arnold, you ready for the duel of your life!!!  
"Arnold and Arnie's blades flashed in the noon sun. Neither seemed to gain ground on the other. Arnold slashed Arnie's shoulder."  
ARNIE  
Aarrghh!! Eeerr!! Oh, you'll pay for that!!!  
"Arnie charged Arnold, swinging his sword back and forth. Arnold ducked just in time, and pricked Arnie in the leg. However, Arnie spun around and made a gash in Arnold's neck. He jumped back up and continued fighting. He caught a glimpse at Helga, who was fumbling with, "something", trying to get loose."  
ARNOLD (thinking)  
What's she doing?  
"Because he was distracted, Arnie was able to gain a lot of ground. Arnold was getting tired, and a hard blow finally knocked the sword out of his hand."  
ARNIE  
Heh heh, now, say goodbye to your life.  
"Arnie's was bringing down his sword, when he suddenly stopped. His face contorted with pain, and he dropped to his knees. Arnold saw Helga behind him, holding a bloody dagger."  
HELGA  
Told you not to interrupt me!!  
ARNIE  
Uhgrr... you bi.....  
"Arnie had apparently fallen unconscious. Helga dropped the dagger and got down on her knees."  
HELGA  
Are you all right?  
ARNOLD  
Yeah I think so...  
HELGA  
Oh Arnold...  
"All right, so they kissed for awhile and stuff till the cops showed up. With Gerald, Harold, and Arnold acting as witnesses, Helga was cleared of charges. Arnie was taken to the hospital, Arnold didn't want to squeal on him, but the cops forced it out of them. He was charged with kidnapping. About a week later, Arnold held a party at his house, it was the last time he was going to see one half of his friends."  
ARNOLD  
Are you sure guys?  
SID  
Serious jail time man, serious.  
"On Sid's arm was Nadine, on Stinky's arm was Lila."  
ARNOLD  
Rhonda's parents are taking care of all of you?  
NADINE  
Yup, they've have been very nice.  
HELGA  
So Miss Perfect, I guess I owe you an apology...  
LILA  
For what Helga?  
HELGA  
Ohh... I kinda, played a bunch of pranks on you and stuff for a few years, nothing big...  
LILA  
Helga...  
"Lila gave Helga a hug."  
LILA  
I was being ever so mean to you, I know it. I shouldn't have been hanging around with Arnold when I knew you liked him, I guess I was trying to get at you too.  
"Then she gave Arnold a hug a kissed him on the cheek. She whispered into his ear..."  
LILA  
Thank you ever so much...  
"She went back to Stinky. Her clothing had changed, she was wearing her favorite color, green. She hadn't worn anything but red for a long time."  
ARNOLD  
Hey, where's Rhonda?  
STINKY  
I recon she's with her new boyfriend.  
SID  
He's coming too.  
ARNOLD  
Who?  
"In answer, Arnold heard loud singing coming from the street. He looked out the window to see Curly, marching with his chorus, Rhonda on his arm. Arnold invited them in, and they all gathered round to hear Curly and his Chorus."  
CURLY  
Hurrah, hurrah, le victory!!!  
CHORUS  
Hurrah for Curlimillio.  
CURLY  
For on this day, love is for certain.  
CHORUS  
No more foolish guessing games.  
CURLY  
A black haired beauty is the one me!  
CHORUS  
Rhonda and Curlimillio!  
"Arnold surveyed the rest of his roof. Harold was with Patty, and Gerald was with Phoebe."  
ARNOLD  
Seems everyone has someone, eh Helga?  
HELGA  
I've been waiting my whole life to be with you, Football head. I feel, complete now. So what happened to Arnie.  
ARNOLD  
He'll get jail time. I wish it didn't have to be that way, I'll visit him.  
HELGA  
I'll come, can't let him get his hands on you.  
"He smiled and kissed her."  
CHORUS  
All here is satisfying!  
CURLY  
Love and pleasure, the things we need.  
CHORUS  
With plenty of wine, and matches made in heaven!  
CURLY  
All can live happily!!! L'opera est fini!!!  
  
That means the opera's over. That was fun. All right, as you all know, this was based on the Opera, Carmen, and the following characters played the following parts.  
  
Lila - Carmen  
Arnold - Don Jose  
Curly - Escamillio  
Helga - Micaela  
Arnie - Zuniga  
Harold - Morales  
Sid - Dancairo  
Stinky - Rememdado  
Rhonda - Mercedes  
Nadine - Frasquita  
Gerald, Phoebe, Sheena, and Eugene played themselves.  
  
Summary of Carmen:  
This will be brief. Micaela comes to Seville looking for her cousin Don Jose, delivering a letter from his mother. Don Jose is in the army, and the soldiers sort of scare Micaela away with their brashness. Don Jose comes on the scene, and is told about Micaela by his fellow soldier Morales. Carmen the gypsy shows up, and dances the Habanera for Don Jose, cause she likes him. He doesn't like her, but he keeps the flower she throws him. She leaves, and Micaela shows up, and gives Don Jose the letter. He decides he will marry her, but then, he is called away cause of an attack in the cigarette factory. Carmen is placed under arrest by Zuniga, Don Jose's lieutenant. Carmen is able to seduce Don Jose into letting her free. He is jailed. Later, at an inn, Escamillio, the bullfighter tries to impress Carmen, but fails. The other gypsy smugglers are ready to leave the inn to go to their hideout, but Carmen waits for Don Jose. He refuses to leave with her, but Zuniga, who is jealous, attacks him. Two of the gypsy men, Dancairo and Rememdado capture Zuniga. Don Jose agrees to escape with Carmen. At the hideout, Carmen plays a game with her friends, Mercedes and Frasquita that determines their future. Carmen receives the death card. Later that night, Escamillio shows up, he is looking for Carmen, who he has been secretly courting. When Don Jose hears this, he attacks Escamillio. Carmen throws herself between the two men. At this time, Micaela shows up at the gypsy camp and begs Don Jose to come with her. He agrees, but not before threatening Carmen. At the bullfights, Carmen is with Escamillio. She hears Don Jose is at the bullfight, apparently stalking her. She meets up with him, and tells him to leave her alone. He begs her to come with him, but she refuses. Enraged, he kills her.  
  
Obviously, I wasn't going to have Arnold kill Lila, so I think I pulled off a pretty good Arnoldy ending. I don't hate Lila, I actually think she's sweet, VERY ANNOYING, but still sweet. The fact that she gets in the way of Arnold and Helga makes her twice as annoying, but I can't hate her. She's had a crappy life after all, but still stays optimistic(maybe she'd be good with Eugene). I've always loved Sid, I think he's pretty cool, and very funny. I have been fascinated by the concept of Arnie being like an anti-Arnold, so I figured he would play a perfect villain. And, of course, Helga and Arnold have to end up together. I hope they have a happy ending in the show too. I'm done, peace, love, and happiness! Arnold Rules! 


End file.
